


Sharp Dressed Man

by Isis



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren Nichols is a Sharp Dressed Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Vidlet made for the C6D tag game, not _quite_ made in one day but pretty close. Terrible quality rips, sorry. Really just posting this so it doesn't get lost.

[Sharp-Dressed Man](http://vimeo.com/118427291) from [Isis Colorado](http://vimeo.com/user15532083) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
